Sleep talking
by EMO BITCH 4 LIFE
Summary: well this is my first lemon so injoy and review


_**I do not own Inuyasha sadly **___

As Kagome walked into her house she noticed that no one was home, shrugging it off she walked to the bathroom to have a shower because on her way home from school a car drove throw a puddle and splashed her. As she washed her hair she began to feel a little sick from the poison that naraku injected her with, when she got out she went to her room and fell asleep on her bed with only a towel wrapped around her and started to dream about Inuyasha being in her room with her and sleeping next to her. When she woke up she was dressed in her pjs and could smell something good cooking, she walked to the kitchen and found her mother cooking something for her, "mum did you dress me I'm shore I fell asleep with only a towel on." asked a confused kagome "no" replied her mother "but Inuyasha said he will be back in a bit, I found him in your room next to you" added her mother "oh" kagome said turning around so her mother couldn't see her blush.

When Inuyasha returned he asked Kagome's mother if Kagome was awake yet her mother told him she was but didn't look very well he told her he had the antidote for the poison and would go give it to her. When he got to her room he found her on her bed with her hand on her arm (the arm that naraku injected poison into) he walked over to her with something in his hand, Whets that? She asked still holding her arm "kaede gave it to me she said to rub it on your arm and it will stop the poison" he said as he walked to her but then added "she also said it has a side affect" "what sort of side affect?" she asked "she didn't tell me she just said that we will find out soon" he replied as he rubbed the cream on her arm, after about half an hour she began to feel a bit strange she turned to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug and said "I'm getting sleepy will you stay till I wake up" he looked at her with questioning eyes but agreed.

She dreamed about Inuyasha again but this time they were doing sexual things (sorry couldn't put it any other way lolz) when she woke up Inuyasha was just staring at her "um Inuyasha w-whats wrong" she said blushing as she remembered what she was dreaming about, he just kept staring at her until he said "you do know you talk in your sleep don't you." When he said that she went even redder "oh I-I do, w-what was I saying" she stuttered out before looking away, "well lots of things and then you started to moan." He replied "oh" she said "anything else" "well yes" he said "there is one more thing you said" "oh w-whats that?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer, "w-well you said that you loved me" he explained "oh..Um..well.. You see" she stuttered out, Inuyasha just looked at her, " I-is it true" he said, she just looked at him thinking what..Why does he want to know that..Unless he loves me, "oh I see" he said sadly as he started to walk to the door, Kagome snapped out of her day dream and ran too Inuyasha, Inuyasha turned around to see her run at him and then hug him, "yes its true" she said as he hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let go, than he kissed her so passionately that she began to think she would fall to the ground if he stopped. She looked at him with lust filled eyes as he picked her up bridal style and jumped throw the well.

When Inuyasha had found a spot that was quiet he put kagome on the ground and started to kiss her neck up to her ear and then to her mouth licking her bottom lip asking for an entrance, as she moaned he slipped his tongue her mouth and started playing with her tongue her moans grew louder as he started running his finger tips over her breasts. He started to undo her top then her pants as he was undoing her clothes she started to undo his, when his top was off she stared in awe at his perfect body she started running her hands down his abs to his shaft which she grabbed and started slowly stroking making Inuyasha let a moan escape his lips, grinding his shaft agenised her inner thigh the only barrier being her underwear which he removed by shredding them to pieces, he growled into her ear and ask if she was ready, "y-yes!" she replied as he lined himself up still kissing her, Then he thrust in braking her virgin barrier, she gasped as tears ran down her face but Inuyasha kissed them away than said to tell him when he could move after a few moments pain was replaced with pleasure as he started to move slowly at first then getting faster and faster. INU-INUYASHA! She screamed as she came and Inuyasha wasn't far behind calling her name as his seed shot into kagome and bitting her neck to show she was his forever, he pulled out of her as they tried to catch their breath. "Inuyasha" kagome said still out of breath "yer" he replied "I love you" she said "I love you to kagome" said Inuyasha as she cuddled into his chest and feel into a deep sleep.

**Um that's it I hope you liked it ,it was my first lemon so yer remember to review lolz**


End file.
